Bonnie Rockwaller
, 18 est. | build = Slender but very curvy | hair = Brown, in a shoulder-length shag cut | eyes = Blue-Green | skin = Tanned | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student | affiliations = Middleton High School | relatives = Mrs. Rockwaller (mother) Connie Rockwaller (sister) Lonnie Rockwaller (sister) | friends = Tara Hope Jessica | loveinterests = Brick Flagg (seasons 1 - 3) Ron Stoppable (seasons 1 and 4) Señor Senior Junior (season 4) | pets | nemesis = Kim Possible Connie Rockwaller Lonnie Rockwaller | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Kirsten Storms }} Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School cheerleader classmate, and her rival in almost every aspect. She is voiced by Kirsten Storms. Physical Description Weight: 105 lbs. (As given by Kim in "Bonding)" Family Bonnie is the youngest of her family. Her sisters, Connie and Lonnie, look down on her. Her enthusiastic but kind-hearted mother is a source of consternation and embarrassment. Her father is unknown (though it is possible she may have inherited her stuck-up personality from him). Personal History Bonnie has been in a rivalry with Kim since at least middle school. She's snobbish, dismissive, and has a superior attitude towards Kim, Ron, Monique and people in general, which may have been caused by her sisters always looking down on her. She cultivates an ivory tower position at the top of the high school "food chain", and seems to keep it that way by dating Brick Flagg, the school's football quarterback because she considers it a status symbol. This is challenged by Kim's general popularity of leading the cheer squad, which Bonnie wants and considers it humiliating to be playing second fiddle. Relationships Brick Flagg had been her boyfriend on and off for several years until he could no longer stand her. In "Homecoming Upset", she starts dating Senor Senior Junior and they remain together when the final episode of the series ends. She has taken a shine to James and Timothy Possible, because of their potential to embarrass Kim in public. (Ironically, they don't seem to like her very much.) Kim is her rival and the conflict between them is mentioned a lot throughout the series. Bonnie is rather cold to Ron but warms up to him and becomes his temporary "girlfriend" to reap the benefits of his new found wealth in "Ron Millionaire". After his wealth is gone, she returns to treating him coldly. She forms a posse with several other members of the MHS cheerleading squad, notably Tara and Hope, but they don't unilaterally support her crusade against Kim. Talents and Skills Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, though her skills are focused more towards dance and movement than fighting. She also has a talent for pushing all the right buttons, and for faking sincerity at opportune times. Bonnie generally does not like hard work, but she did put a lot of effort into becoming leader of the cheerleading squad in "Number One". Trivia * She shares the same first name with a character from the sitcom $h*! My Dad Says who apparently is played by Nicole Sullivan.﻿ * In A Sitch in Time an older Bonnie was a teacher at the Disciplinary Center. One of her students was an older Brick Flagg. Category:Rockwaller family Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller Rockwaller